jnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cozism
The definition and meaning to the land of Weston. Introduction By order of the current king, King Lester Weston, I, Right Hand Gregory Weston, write the order of which our great country is and was proclaimed as. In this writing I thoroughly shall explain and portray not only law but life in which all Westinians agree to be apart of. Cozism in its Entirety The word used to be associated with the order of Weston is obviously taken from my families last name, Coz. As I am the right hand of Lord Lester I often times and thought to be just as much a ruler as he himself is and with such knowledge and the great amount of partnership the rulers for our land would be titled as my own but written by us both. Cozism is quite simple really, I have examined our people and our rule and have found that everything that I will explain is very well fitted to our every being which is: faith in our country, hope in our power, grace in our doings, strength in our numbers, truth and power in our words, and exemplary showing of our capabilities. These values stretch throughout our land by no declaration of my own or King Lester but by the people themselves. Thus, I shall tell you what the people live and breath in the great land that we call Weston. Declaration of Governing We are not a people to be governed as by one or many, we are a people governed by ourselves with a ruler to carry out our every whim and rage. Weston is the embodiment that we are different and shall show the world that different is what makes us strong. Prior to our King Weston, the Wind Bearer's as we were called before, were governed by the wind or more so what they called God. The country of Weston has not changed that at all but WE DO NOT DECLARE OURSELVES AS THE FOLLOWERS OF SUCH( SUBJECT TO CHANGE THIS SECTION). As a people we emphasize the good will and life behind our ancestors and have planned to live as such for as long as possible. We are governed by such values and every heir to the thrown of Weston is taught to believe and love such values for the good of the people and good for the world. We may be labeled as monarchy or a theocracy but we prefer Cozarchy. *Weston Values* Faith in our country, Hope in our power, Grace in our doings, Strength in our numbers, Truth and power in our words, and exemplary showing of our capabilities. § Faith in our Country § In the time at which Lester and I had entered the great Wind Bearer lands, the country was struck and hindered by a great sickness referred to as " The Curses of the Storm". Despite its great turmoil such hindrance knew not what despair was, for the people had no limitation, they were stronger than any sickness to be declared a "curse". With such strength and modesty we proclaim these: -We are Weston, no land shall defeat our spirit, no army shall destroy our land. -As long as one of us shall be standing, all of us are standing. -Weston is strong for its faith in itself and effort and pain put into its name. Law No man against our governed or our governor, shall be put under trial for failure to devote to Weston. The faith in this country is to be renowned by its action of love, so to force devotion would not agree with our name. Those with faith shall stand in battle but those not, shall not. 1. Only a man with faith in his country, if so willing, shall serve it in our army, a man who does not shall serve elsewhere. 2. We do not discriminate against those different, but will not give power to those who do not hold the values that are ours. 3. The king or the Coz may give power to whom ever he feels fit and shall be given such a position if truly seen as, fit. / if any man is caught serving in the ultimate way they shall be let out and banned from all activity involving our military until able to truly prove he is devoted, and any many given power but is not devoted shall be banned from that as well § Hope in our Power § To gain entry to this land it is recorded that the Wind Bearers' had to battle their way through a grand army of Giant Beasts. They were a strong people at the time for having crossed the great plains in one piece, so their power was magnificent. They fought hard and lost little and once gaining entry to where the land brought them they grew in number and in power but also in wisdom and ability. Thus, shall it be known that our power is driven with our muse to be great: -We gain power among our own, no country shall ever greatly contribute in such a way that without them we will be crippled. -We fuel our army by the basic being of our own, no prize is present in battle or game. -Weston is strong for its hope from its people and faith fueled from its power. Law Those who are not willing to contribute to our country are not hated but appreciated for they still are there to in some way to support us whether to pay or to visit. In good spirit we live, and with any person among us we live in good spirits. 1. A man who wishes not to work, will not work under our force but must pay the tax to live in our lands. 2. Any man visiting may live for a year without being taxed but will be pursued if taxation is not acquired in an excessive amount of time. 3. Only Citizens of Weston, meaning those who have gone through the citizenship process, may be allowed to join the army. / finding any man who does not pay his taxes or who has not been granted citizenship but has joined our military will be thrown into jail until the court system decides when he should be forced into servitude until their debt is payed § Grace in our Doings § Not once in our long history has any of our rulers or those appointed authority done anything so unethical and horrible that it damaged our reputation for being a good willed and kind hearted people. Our actions are based on the rule that "Equality is the Quality at which makes us a diverse and firmly foundational country" -- King Lester Weston. Thus, any wrong doing is strongly acknowledged and is labeled with a punishment fitting for such actions: -We teach our people to be a loving and strong willed people, with their country in mind. -We classify any act of rape, theft, murder, destruction of property, adultery, etc. to be acts against the countries values. -We present points of authority to those of which uphold the reputation that our country shows grace in our doings. Law To any man with the will to act in such a manor that is classified as an act against the country he shall be thrown into jail. 1. Any man having committed rape will be put in jail until proven innocent, or for a period of a year and a half - theft: until proven innocent, or for half a year or depending on what he stole and why - murder: until proven innocent, or for five years or depending on who the man was that he murdered - destruction of property: a year or a half - adultery: a year - any other act will be decided by the court 2. Any man pointed authority by the ruler and or a Coz is allowed to make the decisions he thinks will better the country - any man caught worsening the country is thrown into jail for ten years § Strength in our Numbers § We allow citizenship of any man willing to show devotion to our country or simply just live with us. -The value of citizenship is great and used to the countries advantage -upon citizenship we allow many benefits and actions at your disposal Law 1. No man is "deported" or disregarded as a citizen if they show devotion or are not interfering with the countries peace / any man of authority who disregards or deports any man without consent of the ruler will be thrown into jail for half a year § Strength and Power in our Words § In politics many rulers would lie or even abuse their power for their good or for anyone but "their" country in which no allowance is given to this. -truth is taught and strongly used among anyone no one in power will have a history of deception -we are a strong willed people in which our words are strong and are fully backed up by the rest of the country Law 1. Any man of authority having used deception within his own country will be banned from any authority in any place within Weston